The Best Gifts
by neokid93
Summary: How do you thank someone for not only saving your friends and family's lives, but your future too? Saying it is a good start, but Danny thinks a gift would be nice too. Lost Time Fluff Ahead.


AN: What's this? A complete story uploaded by me? It's not as absurd as you'd think, please enjoy.

**THE BEST GIFTS**

Danny was bored. He was beyond bored actually. Two days into Spring Break and he has nothing to do. Sam and her family were off on a trip to somewhere in Europe. Tucker has relatives visiting and can't hang out, and Jazz has practically been living in the library to work on some big senior project that will be due when school gets back. Even his parents were gone, some exclusive paranormal conference in New York, and they wouldn't be back until the weekend. 

Danny heaved a heavy sigh. No ghosts had attacked for the last four days and now knowing the value of good time management, he had already managed to finish all of his schoolwork. He listlessly tapped his fingers against the kitchen table where he was seated. Playing Doomed solo was an option, but it's nowhere near as fun by himself, and it feels weird to play video games so early in the day. He got up from his seat and paced for a bit. He could go flying, but he didn't want to tempt the peace or any ghosts hanging about. He stopped and drank a whole glass of water just for something to do. Hydration is important, right? He resumed his pacing for several more minutes, wracking his brain for any ideas that could interest him. He would work on a model rocket, but he had finished the one he got for Christmas over winter break. 

He stopped in front of the fridge and glanced at the clock on the wall, it's not too early for lunch. He grabbed a box of saltines out of the cupboard and pulled out a handful. Setting the box back on the counter he eased open the fridge door. 

"Hey guys, I have a nice snack for you." he said as he checked for any loose ectoweenies. He couldn't help the sad noise that escaped him when he saw the plate with last night's leftovers had been cleaned bare. At least one weenie must have gotten out of the drawer. He placed a cracker on the plate to lure the escapee from hiding. Small, high-pitched growls greeted him as he slid the duct taped drawer open a couple of inches and sprinkled crushed saltine in the gap. 

The ectoweenies were kind of cute when they weren't eating his lunch. Jazz was by far the best cook in the family and he had been looking forward to enjoying the meatloaf again for lunch. His musings were interrupted by tiny crunching sounds. "Aha!" he exclaimed as he snatched the miscreant up off of the plate. 

"You've had enough of an adventure, time to go back home," he dropped the weenie through the open gap in the drawer. "Ouch!" he yelped as it managed to bite his thumb on the way down. Danny pouted as he stuck his thumb in his mouth to suck on the bite. The returned weenie was growling its story to the others as he toed the drawer closed before using his free hand to reseal the duct tape. 

"For some reason, I'm not that hungry anymore..." Danny muttered as he inspected his thumb. Thank goodness for supernatural healing, what was a bleeding cut a moment ago was already reduced to a light pink line. 

Danny resumed his pacing for a moment before sitting back down at the table. He rested his chin on his arms as he watched the seconds tick by on the clock. 

'I have so much time and all I can think of doing is watching the clock tick.' He mused on the irony of trying to make time and when he finally has some, he can hardly use it. 

'I wonder what Clockwork does when he isn't pretending to try to kill me. To think that he had planned for us to try to escape to the future to see Dan in order to set me on the path of overcoming that future.' He frowned, 'Even then I didn't actually make it in time to save anyone. It was really nice of Clockwork to not only save them, but to set me further back afterwards so that I could keep my secret and do some damage control. I didn't even get a chance to thank him for his help.' He rose to his feet and started pacing once more. "I really should thank him. I think I remember where his lair is. It might take an hour or two of flying if nothing interferes… Should I just show up? That seems kind've rude. Maybe I should get him a gift? Thanks for saving my family and friends, and you know, not killing me when you could have. Yeah I should definitely bring a gift, that would be the polite thing when just showing up at someone's home." His pacing slowed as his thoughts deepened. 

"But what gift do you give the ghost who can control time? And also saved you and your family from terrible fates... He said time is like a parade that he watches from above but it was more like he was helping to direct the parade than just watching." Danny grinned in delight as inspiration struck, "I know the perfect thing!" he said as he dashed out the door at a quarter to eleven, patting his pocket to check for his wallet as he went. 

* * *

A quick scooter ride later and he was at the outlet stores by the mall. He looked fondly at the video game store before parking his scooter and walking into the music store. He browsed around the aisles, poking at one or two of the display instruments. 'I remember when we came here so Jazz could pick an instrument in Middle School; I don't think she's played since then.' 

When the lady at the desk finished with her short line of customers (mostly band kids buying reeds or random accessories), Danny popped out from the shelves to ask her, "Hey, do you guys have the kind of baton that bands use in parades? I'm looking for a gift for a conductor I know." 

She pursed her lips in thought before sliding her chair over to her computer next to the register. "Hang on; let me see if we have anything like that in stock." Danny tried to keep from fidgeting as she spent a couple of minutes typing and clicking away at the computer. He was trying to decide whether or not to scratch his nose when she turned back to him. 

"So we don't have anything like that in the store right now. You could special order one if you'd like but that would take a while and unless you wanted a gag gift, would be pretty expensive…" At his crestfallen expression she continued, "However, if you would like to get your conductor friend a conducting baton, a good quality one runes about $20-30 and we have a nice selection I can show you." 

Danny's face lit up, "It's not my first idea, but that would be just as good!" The store clerk smiled at him and standing from her computer chair, she led him to one of the display cases by the register. 

"These are arranged by price and material. This side is the lower end and is mostly fiberglass and cheaper wood or rubber," she said, gesturing to Danny's left, "and these are the nicer, more durable ones to your right. My favorite is the rosewood style right there." She pointed to a medium priced baton with a nice reddish wooden bulb. 

"Tell you what, since this is for a gift, if you get one of the wooden ones I'll engrave a name for you for free." 

Danny grinned at her, "That rosewood one you pointed out would be great! For the name, could you put it as Clockwork?" 

She smiled back at him and chuckled a little, "As in, when they're conducting everything runs like clockwork?" 

"Yeah kinda like that, it's a nickname, so could you capitalize the C?" 

"Of course, that'll be $25.96 after tax." 

Danny paid her and watched as she pulled a slim case from below the counter. She popped the end cap off and pulled out the new baton. 

"Looks to be in perfect shape, give me a minute and I'll have the name engraved for you." She picked up a small tool slightly thicker and longer than a pen and flipped a switch on the side. A low buzzing filled Danny's ears as she carefully engraved the name on the shaft in neat handwriting. The tip of her tongue was sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated. She flipped the tool off and stowed it out of sight before blowing on the engraving to help cool it and to remove any dust. She waved it a couple of times before neatly sliding it back into the case and handing it to him. 

"There you go, one personalized baton for your friend!" she chirped. 

"Thank you so much, I'm sure he'll like it!" Danny effused before heading out the door with a wave to the friendly salesperson. He retrieved his scooter and helmet and headed back to Fentonworks. The whole trip only took about half an hour. 

* * *

Once back at home, Danny stowed his scooter and made a quick stop back in the kitchen. He slapped together a peanut butter sandwich so he wouldn't have to deal with the ectoweenies again. He scarfed it and washed it down with another glass of water. 

"Ok!" he said, talking aloud to help psyche himself up. "I should leave a note for Jazz somewhere in case I'm out when she gets home, and then I need to store the gift in my ghost space pocket so I don't lose it on the trip. I think that's everything," he said with his arms crossed and tapping his fingers against his elbow. He nodded and then reached for the notepad next to the fridge to write out a quick note for his sister. 

'Hey Jazz, I'm going for a visit to see Clockwork, he's the guy who helped me out during the CAT stuff. Nothing is wrong. I'm going to thank him and probably visit for a bit. Don't know how long it'll take but don't worry if I'm not home yet.' 

"She'll probably still worry and tell me that it's her job as my big sister, but at least she'll know I wasn't kidnapped or something. This should keep her from looking for me too. She's not going to go searching for me in the ghost zone unless I'm gone a really long time." 

He put the note in the middle of the table then grabbed the gift and lightly skipped down the stairs to the lab. A quick flash of light and Danny tucked the slim case into the special space pocket where he normally keeps his thermos and cell phone. Discovering that ability had made his ghost fighting a lot simpler, no more racing to his locker to grab a thermos or trying to discreetly pull it from his bag when he says he's going to the bathroom. He still keeps a spare in his locker and under his bed. Sam and Tucker both keep a few too. It never hurts to be prepared, especially when it comes to ghost fighting. 

He pulled off his glove and unlocked the portal. It was kind've funny that his DNA was still recognizable to the Fenton scanner in ghost form. After pulling his glove back on, he slipped through the portal and was on his way. 

* * *

Danny hummed cheerfully as he flew through the green and purple mists of the ghost zone. He had been so bored, but he found the perfect thing to do! Even better, since his parents weren't home, he won't have to worry about being locked in the zone. 

He did a loop and waved at some cute blob ghosts before significantly increasing his speed. 'I might be able to shave off some of my travel time if I fly near top speed, it'll be good exercise too.' 

Danny continued to increase his flight speed until his surroundings blurred and he weaved among the floating islands, rocks, and other debris with minute adjustments to his path. Amazingly enough, he didn't encounter any ghosts itching for a fight. 'Maybe it's because I'm in the Zone, most ghosts that come through the portal have some sort of goal. Most in the Ghost Zone just want to be left alone. It could also be partly the speed I've been going, harder for anyone to try to fight me if I'm already gone by time they notice me.' 

He slowed his pace down as the floating gears that fill the space near Clockwork's lair began to appear. 'I wonder where all these gears come from. He does have a lot of clocks. Maybe he used to have more? I can always ask him later if the visit goes well.' Danny gently touched down in front of the large door to the lair. He took a deep breath, thinking, 'I hope he doesn't mind a visit. Of course he probably already knows I'm coming here, but still.' and then firmly clanged the doorknocker. 

A few seconds passed and then Clockwork opened the door with a slight smile, "Daniel. Please come in.," he said while beckoning with his free arm. 

"I hope it's ok that I just showed up." Danny said as he stepped into Clockwork's lair for the second time. 

"It's perfectly alright. You are welcome here Daniel, I can always make time for you." Clockwork replied as he closed the door behind them. 

'Did he just make a pun?' Danny wondered, pausing in his surprise before following Clockwork into a lounge area that he hadn't seen on his initial visit. 'Not that I really had much time to look around with everything going on and Clockwork manipulating us for a better future. On the subject of that diverted timeline, I shouldn't forget what brought me here in the first place.' 

Clockwork, currently in adult form, had stopped and was now floating by a flat gear suspended at coffee table height. 

"Clockwork," Danny said, "I really want to thank you for your help with that horrible future. I really appreciate that not only did you save my friends and family; you also gave me a second chance to fix my relationship with Mr. Lancer about the cheating thing. He let me retake the test and actually let me study for it during detentions. He even answered questions that I had about the material!" Danny paused to take a breath, "To show my gratitude for your help and to say thank you for giving me a chance, I got this for you." He rotated his arm slightly to reach into his sub-pocket and pulled out the slim case holding the engraved baton. 

As he handed it to Clockwork he said, "It's not much but I was thinking about how you said you see time like a parade that you're watching from above, it felt more like you were directing the parade a bit and I'm really glad you kept it from marching off a cliff…" Danny trailed off, halting his ramblings as Clockwork opened the case and gently withdrew the baton. He phased to his older form as he lightly ran his gloved fingers over the engraving of his name. 

"It is a lovely gift, thank you Daniel. It is very thoughtful and especially fitting in your case. I will cherish it.," he said as he slid it into an invisible pocket up his sleeve. "I am glad that you decided to come by. Due to my actions on your behalf, I have been given charge and responsibility for you. Think of me as your ghostly guardian, or mentor. You should feel free to visit me anytime, whether you have questions, are looking for advice, or just want to spend time in a safe place. Cookie?" he offered as he switched to his child form. 

Danny was sure his jaw was hanging loose as Clockwork finished informing him of their new potential relationship. Given that he was currently in ghost form, that could be a lot more literal than normal. He was still trying to process this bombshell when his whole train of thought derailed at the sight of the cookie that Clockwork was holding out to him. 

"That cookie is green. And glowing." he said as he cautiously reached out for it. 

"Of course it is, "Clockwork replied, "The flour was soaked in raw ectoplasm before it was baked." 

Danny looked slightly repulsed but curious as he examined the cookie now in his hand, "Is it safe for me to eat?" he asked. 

"Yes it is, and actually, on the subject of nutrition," Clockwork said, phasing back to his adult form once again, "You need to increase your ectoplasm intake if you want to remain healthy while using your powers. The easiest ways for you to do this would be to accept it into your diet, such as with these cookies," he gestured towards the still uneaten cookie in Danny's hand, "or you can absorb ambient energy from spending time in the Ghost Zone." 

"Wow, you're being a lot more straight forward now than when you helped save the future." Danny remarked. 

"When I helped you, my hands were tied by my employers; they wanted me to eliminate you instead of solving the root of the problem. Now that I have responsibility for both you and the alternate phantom, I am able to directly advise you when you have a problem as opposed to the convoluted run around that was necessary to keep the Observants from interfering further." He shifted to his elder form and concluded with, "Maybe they wouldn't be so shortsighted if they had two eyes instead of just one." 

Danny smiled slightly at the dig at the pretentious eyeballs. He had encountered them a few times while exploring the zone but hadn't known what their jobs were at the time. "I know I promised that I'll never turn into Dan, and I'm planning on always keeping my promise! But, is there anything that I need to watch out for to keep everything on track?" 

"Do not worry. The actions that you have taken and the choices that you have made have decisively prevented you from ever becoming Dan. You have committed yourself to doing what is right, and remember, Dan was not just you, he was a combination of Phantom and Plasmius. You have nothing to worry about as long as you keep going as you have been. Eat your cookie." 

Danny nibbled at his cookie and was surprised that it tasted really good to him. It was a sugar cookie with a lemon-lime aftertaste that somehow worked really well. As he finished the cookie, he realized that it satisfied a craving that he hadn't realized he had. Like finally scratching an itch. Danny ate another ecto-cookie from the plate on the table as Clockwork looked on in his child form. 

"So I can visit tomorrow too?" Danny asked. 

"Of course you may Daniel, you are welcome here any," he paused and smirked slightly, "…time." he finished, shifting to adult form. 

Danny grinned at him, Clockwork liked puns too! He floated over to the older ghost and tentatively reached for a hug. Clockwork did not hesitate in holding him tight and completing the embrace. 

"You are a good and precious child; I already am anticipating your next visit. Unfortunately, you will need to be leaving soon if you do not want your sister to form a search party. She has finished early at the library and will be heading for home shortly." 

Danny hid his smile against Clockwork's chest as he felt his hair being ruffled. The ticking of the clock under his cheek was comforting. 

"Thank you again for saving my whole world. And thanks for the advice and the open invitation. I'll definitely be visiting more this week." 

Clockwork gave Danny's head a final pat before separating, "As long as you fly the same speed or faster going home as you did coming here, you will avoid any encounters and will make it home with plenty of time to reassure your sister and to tell her about your day." Clockwork shifted to his elder form and with his characteristic smirk, stated, "Later Gator." 

Danny beamed with delight as they floated to the door. 

"After a little while, Crocodile." 

"We're far too Gharialous for a traditional parting." 

It took Danny a moment to work gharial and garrulous apart before he could shoot back, "Caiman, these puns are getting old." 

Clockwork replied by waggling his eyebrows and shifting to his child form, "Actually, you will find that they are getting younger." 

Danny laughed and waved to his new mentor as he floated out into the ghost zone proper, "I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" he shouted as he turned and sped off towards home. 

Clockwork shut the door once Danny was out of sight and moved to his time viewing room where Danny flying home showed on the main screen. Some of the smaller screens floating off to the side showed him dropping the ecto-weenie back into the drawer in the refrigerator and eating dinner with his sister. 

"There are some advantages to being the master of time, and taking care of such a wonderful and delightful child is definitely one of them. The puns are a bonus too." he mused with a slight lisp and fingering the baton that he'd been gifted. He watched Danny talking to himself during his flight home. 

"…and I should ask him where those gears around his lair come from tomorrow. Oh! And if the ectoplasmic contamination in Mom's cooking is actually a good thing for me. I need to learn about more types of animals and things so I don't run out of puns!" He was flying home with a huge smile. 

* * *

True to Clockwork's words, Danny once again didn't have any unfriendly encounters while he travelled. He had even managed to shave a couple more minutes off of his flight time! He slowed down as he approached the Fenton Portal and slipped through at normal speed. When he popped through he startled his sister where she was fiddling with some ghost hunting gadgets. "Danny!" she yelled, dropping a Fenton Thermos and some miscellaneous inventions that didn't actually do anything. She threw her arms around him as he transformed back to human form. "I read your note but I was starting to get worried! I finished early at the library so that I could get dinner started." 

Danny gave her a quick hug back before responding, "I'm fine. Actually, I'm way better than fine! I'll tell you all about it upstairs, do you think you could make meatloaf again? An ectoweenie ate all of the leftovers." 

His sister ruffled his wind-swept hair before tugging him towards the stairs. "Of course, little brother, I'm so glad that you had a good day and weren't just playing video games or bored the whole time." They headed upstairs together and Danny started off his story, "So I was really bored this morning. Incredibly bored. Then I got the perfect idea…"


End file.
